Veritas
by endless-amber-skies
Summary: As the war between the noble families Makai rages on after the defeat of Pyron, the heir to an illustrious household finds that he desires so much more for himself than power.. Co-written with steinerdavion2183
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _Darkstalkers belongs to those people in Capcom, and all the characters that may or may not pop up in this fic, belongs to them. The Silvar family as well as the Martletts belong to me, however. Any similarities to actual people, living or dead is pure coincidence._

_**Veritas**_

_(Ver´i`tas)_

_Latin; "Truth"._

+=+=+=+**Veritas /Prologue/**+=+=+=+

Three years has passed since the defeat of Pyron by the werewolf, Jon Talbain. Since then, the tension between the noble clans of Makai, which had been temporarily postponed due to the arrival and invasion of the alien Pyron, whose aim was to devour Earth and simultaneously endangered Makai, which was a plane co-existing with the planet.

But with Pyron's defeat, old rivalries and the struggle of power were starting to rekindle and stir once more. The Beastmen tribes, at least the werewolves and the Catwomen under Felicia, who was well known in both Makai and the Human World. The Catwoman had become a mate to the leading pack of werewolves in Makai, the Talbains, who had suddenly gained immense prestige due to the current leader of the clan being able to defeat the ancient world-devouring alien.

The Martletts, one of the minor succubae families, feeling that they had to make sure they did not fall too far from the race to gain power, had decided on a wild gamble to improve on their own social station. Henrietta, the second daughter of the Martletts was to wed the heir of the Silvar clan of werewolves, a close ally of the illustrious Talbains.

The succubae and the werewolves never had an occasion to ally themselves in the past, but now with the prowess of the werewolves as demonstrated by the Talbain clan, the Martletts began to rethink their policy for gaining power.

They had researched about the Silvar clan of werewolves, and were pleased at what they had found. As such good allies of the Talbains, the Silvar clan was held in high regard, even though they did not play an important role in the war against Pyron. By associating with them, or in this case creating a bond of marriage between them, would result in their position within Makai hierarchy to be further solidified.

Of course, Henrietta knew that in Makai society, especially in the nobility, marrying for love was a luxury that most succubae couldn't afford, and she ultimately resigned herself to marrying Rodrigo Silvar, the heir of the Silvar clan, never having even met the man and knowing what he was like.

What she didn't expect, and much to her delight, Rodrigo made for a kind and wonderful husband, who she had genuinely fallen in love with within the first year of their marriage. Over the next year, they had three offspring by their union: Edward, their eldest son, Rafael their second son, and Coleen, who was the youngest sister of the three.

All three children grew up in the loving care of their parents, all the while being trained in their respective heritages, since they were the product of the union between a werewolf and a succubus. As they grew up, both parents and instructors had noticed several distinctive things about the three children.

Rafael, having more werewolf blood than his brother, was more receptive towards the werewolf's art of fighting, and the opposite rung true for Coleen, who was more proficient in her mother's way of fighting in the succubus style. But Edward… was a special case. Somehow, the mix between the werewolf's blood and one of a succubae's was in the right proportion, making him very proficient in both the family arts and techniques.

It was a unique trait that both families had never seen before, and on the advent of his twenty first birthday, he was pronounced to rise as the heir of both families, while his brother and sister were only heir to their respective households.

This however, did not change the way the three siblings regarded each other, and they were just as close; Even closer now, since they were trained further in their respective disciplines. Edward especially had a deep desire for learning the magic arts and the pursuit of knowledge.

These good times did not last for long for Edward, however. Due to his unique and now elevated status, he had become quite a topic of interest for the lesser nobility and the clans besides his family. Many of them had started making plans of getting their daughters in his favor to marry them, not only because of the political power and hierarchy that Edward's family offered by such a union, but also any offspring that Edward would sire would likely be a prodigy in the likeness of their father .

And so quickly followed the social nightmare that Edward had to then endure; With endless soirees and balls that his mother organized, he found himself surrounded by a myriad of maidens both of werekind and succubae alike, and desperately eager to win his affections. While they were all beautiful in their own way, he had no doubt that the majority of them would never bother to get to know the person he _truly _was, and only saw the political and social advancement they would reap for themselves and their families by marrying the young heir.

Only a few of those that he really gotten to know, were also in the same predicament as he was right now. After two years of such pressures, he soon found it unbearable to continue his life in this fashion; _Why_, he would constantly ask himself, _was this so_? Not only did he lack any personal space due to the abundance of his overzealous suitors and admirers, the situation was worsened considerably by the women who wanted to forego any relationship with substance, merely wanting to seek their own _physical _pleasure with him. On the whole, the chaos was beginning to severely cut back the time for his studies and self improvement in the pursuit of knowledge.

It wasn't very long until Edward consulted his parents and declared to them of his difficulties. "As you can see mother, father… this _cannot _go on any longer. If I continue to stay here any longer, I would soon go mad from these… _exasperating _women; and too long have I been deprived of valuable time to do my own study in the magical as well as scholarly pursuit of knowledge. I need my personal space father, and mother… and staying here when those harpies of mine are around does not help the situation in the least."

Rodrigo and Henrietta looked at each other, astonished, then back at their son after hearing his tirade. He certainly looked quite agitated given the distressing circumstances, his normal pleasant disposition and nerves had clearly been quite frayed during these two years.

"I think you may be right, my son…" Rodrigo said after a moment of careful consideration. "Frankly, I have almost lost count at how many people I have had the sentries escorted off the premises for invading the family compound and private quarters without formal permission. This certainly will not do, now or in the long run."

Henrietta walked over to her son and gently brought him into an embrace, enveloping her in her arms though he now towered over the smaller frame of his mother. "I am sorry, my dear son." She replied dolefully in a sad, apologetic tone. "Had I realized that all of these would have brought nothing but undue grief and _stress_, I would have never forced you to attend those functions. Would you ever forgive me, my beloved son?"

Edward shook his head and hugged his mother in return, and speaking gently to her. "There is nothing to forgive, mother. I know that you are doing your best to ensure a bright future for me, and I thank you. But please understand that if I had a choice, I would want to be most like you and father; I want to be wed to someone who really wants to know and care for the real _me_, not the superficial trappings of an heir to both Houses Silvar and Martlett. I want to marry, if it is possible, _for love_."

His mother smiled and kissed his cheek, gently letting her precious son go and went to stand beside her husband, who embraced her. "My dear Rodrigo, I do believe that our Edward has grown quite a measure in both body and thought; Do you not think so? And such a romantic heart as well!… Surely, he must get such sentiment from me." She smiled coyly at him. "..As I recall, _you _weren't like that when we were first married." She gently teased her grinning husband, who just chuckled at his wife's jovial taunting.

The father then looked at his son, his proud heir, and then asked, "Since you have announced your predicament to your mother and I, I assume that you already have some kind of some kind of remedy to this in mind?"

Edward nodded. "Indeed I have, father. I wish to go to the human realm for some time for some much needed peace and quiet. I need to sort out my thoughts… and to stave off the madness that Makai has in store for me for the moment. Besides, I do believe that I can gain more books and further my studies while I am away."

Rodrigo just smirked at him. "A well thought out plan, my son… worthy of the heir of Silvar. Very well then, you may leave for the human realm as soon as you are ready. You We Silvars, in our human guises, are also a member of minor nobility as well; there is a slight difference that you may have to deal a bit with what you had faced here in Makai, though I am more than sure that it will far less dramatic in scale. I am sure with all the balls that you have been forced to attend, you will know what to do."

Edward rolled his eyes incredulously at his father's statement. "I doubt I would be able to _forget _the experience father… you jest too much, I think." He drawled, his voice deadpan. "In any case, I'd best make my preparations as quickly as possible. I would not like to be here when those vultures decide to harass me again."

He stalked off and made his preparations to leave, sealing some of his precious books inside an infinite holding bag that he had crafted himself, as well as some clothing to blend into human society. Afterwards he fondly bid his parents farewell, as well as his brother and sister, before he cast a portal spell that would bring him to the woods behind Silvar Manor, the ancestral home of the Silvars in the Human Realm.

Upon his arrival, Colton, his family's butler awaited on the steps to greet him. "Ah, good day to you, Young Master." The kindly old steward peered briefly at him. "My, how the Young Master has grown! How may I assist you? Are Lord and Lady Silvar coming as well?" The man inquired in his usual crisp and polite tone.

Edward shook his head to the family butler who was aware of their family's true identities, but kept it in loyal secrecy from the rest of the human world. "I am afraid not, Colton. I am going to be here for some time, alone. I have to get away from some trouble that has been plaguing me for quite some time back in Makai.. For the last two years, in fact. So much so that I can't get any peace, if you can understand what I mean."

"Indeed, Young Master…" Colton said formally, his manner always professional. "Methinks that the Young Master has indeed inherited Lord Silvar's knack of planning things. I am sure that you will go far, maybe even better than your father, if I do say so myself. Indeed- children are always meant to surpass their parents in their own way, in due time."

"Thank you, Colton for your honest opinion…" Edward said rather bashfully. "However, I do feel I still have a long way to go before I could even begin to stand on my father's level." He then paused for a moment, thoughtful. "Speaking of my father, do you think you could have the reports of the estate brought up to my room? I will take a look at them, once I have been properly rested."

"A good decision, Young Master… I will bring those reports that you requested… but I am afraid you have one matter to tend to before you look at those reports." Colton replied as he passed a letter to Edward, who took it in his hand and opened it.

He raised an eyebrow after briefly reading the contents of the letter. "Father asked me to expect this, but this is rather _quick_, don't you think? An invitation to meet some young ladies, followed by a masquerade in the following evening… what do you make of this, Colton?"

"If I may be so honest, Young Master…" Colton began, "It would be best if you went for this event… ever since your father married Lady Henrietta and had children, many in Society had wondered what happened to the secretive and illustrious Silvar family. It would do well to integrate yourself back within the Society, to gain allies within the human world. That is something I would see your father doing as well."

Edward contemplated it for a moment before sighing in resignation. "Then I suppose I have no choice in this now, do I? Very well then, Colton. Prepare the carriage and horses, and get me my finest suit. If I am to make my appearance in Society, it would be tawdry of me to show up like a country peasant. But first, let me freshen up for a moment, before we depart."

"Very good, Young Master." Colton replied, bowing a little, and said. "I shall make the necessary preparations then, straightaway." He then retreated to make the necessary preparations for Edward's departure, as well as to prepare the best suit for his Young Master.

An hour and a half later, Edward stepped into his family's elegant carriage and accompanied by his footman, a young lad called George. He soon gave the order to depart, and the carriage, driven by two horses, soon made its way through the countryside, heading straight for the address that this 'meet and greet' session before an actual masquerade the evening after.

He just hoped that it would not be a _total _bore and an utter waste of his time.


	2. Chapter 1

+=+=+=+**Veritas/chapter 1/**+=+=+=+

Truly, she believed, that there was nothing worse than being paraded about, as if she were the hard, shining scepter of the Emperor that was paraded about the town in grand procession on national holidays.

Small, white hands nearly wrung themselves raw as an elaborately dressed form approached the buttery, into the dun and bustle of the other anxious young women being served muffins and cups of fragrant tea. Flaxen hair was fastened into an elaborate updo, save for a few tendrils that lingered by her throat, then was laced carefully with seed pearls that caught and sent out tiny showers of candlelight as she passed by the dining room windows.

Her parents, the Lord and Lady of the House of Uccello-Vogel had watched their tiny daughter grow up beautiful and articulate; Bianca played the piano and sang to perfect pitch, her voice was as practiced with song as it was with genteel prose and philosophy. Her dark, mousy hair became lighter as she grew, her skin as clear and smooth as fresh milk. Bianca, however, preferred softer, more subtle gowns, and her mother wailed like the dead the first time she cut her pale, curly flaxen hair to her shoulders after growing frustrated with styling it every few hours.

She flew to her dark little household corners and hideaways and her books when gentlemen callers came by as she reached courting age. Indeed, her parents knew that she could write poetry and study figures and recite them back in the same breath, but it was quickly discovered that the poor girl was painfully shy. It was known all through the town that the Uccello-Vogel girl was indeed lovely, but anything but a conversationalist. At first, men from all around became enamored with the rumors and constantly came to try to catch a glimpse of the girl, but as the years went on they came less and less. Bianca was elated to finally be left alone, but her parents went into hysterical panic and took immediate action.

Here, at the kingdom's most prestigious finishing school, Bianca was perfectly _trapped_. Part of the contract of the school promised well-to-do husbands for each of their graduating students, and the girls were under the very same contract to be enrolled in the program until their engagement, even if money had to exchange hands to do so. In this way, Bianca understood that is was also favorable for the young men in the adjacent universities and imperial cities to gain favor with the school, to attend the various balls and social functions in order to gain favor with the eligible maidens, sometimes bidding for their hands in marriage behind closed doors back at the men's dormitory. It made her feel sick, to know transactions such as this take place in the affairs of human nature.

Her mother in particular had been adamant about sending her with an ayah that was well-versed in the most modern women's style, much to her daughter's dismay. The fashionable, high-necked, bustled and hooped nightmares that she was forced to endure here did little more than magnify her self-consciousness tenfold in their finery. _"There are things," _Her mother had always told her, _"That are of the utmost importance to a woman: Grace and beauty, being one. Marriage, being the second. And, of course, children being the third." _After years of lessons, of practiced prose and articulation, they had all supposed she was ready. She was educated, graceful, and demure, the only thing missing in Bianca's life now was a suitable husband. She was sure, however, that all that she _needed _was a collection of books and a shack far, _far _away in which to enjoy them.

The headmistress swept into the dining room, suddenly urging the girls to finish their refreshments and herded them all into the front parlor, assembled this way and that by the woman on the divans and chaises, by the bookshelves and polished harpsichord and windows, then sternly ordered to remain still as if they were but mere paintings to be observed and appraised. Bianca had been wrangled onto the bay widow that overlooked the garden, her gown a rich, deep indigo that accompanied the verdant of the flora and her green eyes, the candlelit chandelier overhead catching her hair bedecked with pearls in a pleasant glow. The large grandfather clock in the parlor chimed several times, causing all of them to startle like pigeons as the sound of laughter and jovial, ribald jokes began to come up the school's walk, the headmistress sweeping out the door to receive their gentleman guests. The girls with hands already adorned with rings sat as proudly and brilliant as their symbols of engagement, already saved from the threat of being trapped here for even _longer _with all the other unlucky, unsuccessful girls. Bianca wrung her hands again, all too aware of how light her own was without an engagement to save her from spinsterhood, from fulfilling the hopes of her parents.

Once upon a time she would have protested, to have stood up against being pushed to entertain any of these boorish young men for their own enjoyment, but as she got older, she knew her chances of flattering them would decline as she aged. At twenty-one, she was directly between both her older and younger sisters who were already wed into good homes, and good men.. She hoped she would be as lucky; The hope hadn't died entirely in her heart, not yet.

The headmistress came back in, flushed and breathless as she quickly shut the double doors behind her and addressed the girls as if they were disobedient lapdogs, caught doing something wrong. "Now girls, I have done my best to invite as many of the eligible young men I could here, some even having traveled from adjacent principalities, just to meet you. I know some of you still do not have an escort for tomorrow night, so I _highly _suggest that you find someone. Anyone. Tonight." The engaged girls preened proudly at the remark, while the others began to fidget nervously. The matronly women placed her hand on the polished doorknob, their futures standing patiently on the other side. "Now, ladies… _smile_!"

Without hesitating for an instant Bianca had immediately flipped out her fan from the folds of her midnight gown, whipping it open to feign fanning herself in order to cover her face. The candlelight backlit the thin silk of the folding fan, casting a silhouette outline of her face on the other side as she began to blush deeply, the sound of heavy footsteps and male voices entering into the room. _"Hold the fan this way, so as to expose the delicate flesh of your wrist,"_ The etiquette instructor had told the class of exasperated sophomore girls. _"The sight of your wrist is erotic to men, but is still a demure enough gesture to be considered appropriate when done discreetly." _She carefully turned her hand, so as to expose her wrist, and the light smell of her perfume began to waft gently about her as she waved her precious silk shield slowly. Horrors- on what plane of existence was this possibly attractive to _anyone_? The light tinkling of feminine laughter sounded about the room as the young women were flirted with and coaxed out of their statuesque states; Bianca, for one, was completely content to stay just as she was on her perch beside the window and to be ignored.

It took a few moments for the din to reach her, but the footsteps approached and Bianca began to tremble. "Excuse me miss, but if you would be so kind so as to lower your fan, that my friends and I may properly introduce ourselves to such a.. _lovely _young woman." Bianca wanted nothing more than to run away, to hide like she had always done back at the manor with her parents. Defeated, she shut the fan and lay her hands gently in her lap, gently flicking her green eyes up to the small handful of men cloistered about her seat by the window. She blushed, lowering her kohl-rimmed eyes and cleared her throat and picked her jumbled brain to remember the myriad of lessons she had been given on flirting with the opposite sex. At least, she surmised, she would not have to _completely _pretend that she was timid!

"Please excuse me, gentlemen. I.. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Forgive me, as I am humbled by such attentions." They had all bowed then, and one of the men, dressed spectacularly well, came forward and did so once more. Disappointed, the other young men sauntered off to wait their turn to speak with her. He looked at her with eyes a more vivid emerald than her own, and she blushed as he plucked her hand from her lap as if it were a delicate flower, raising it to his lips to spread a practiced, feather-light kiss over her knuckles. She looked away, and she caught the headmistress' eyes as she winked at her, and Bianca smiled; Finally, she was doing this right. In the corner of her eye, she glimpsed something dark amongst the glow and activity in the rest of the room; A rock solid and still amidst the rushing stream. Intrigued, she turned her head to look.

Her breath caught in her throat as she shyly looked upon a young man with his gaze fixed solely on her, unmoving even though many of the other women had stopped their own conversations to look at him, to try to catch his attention. He was dressed in a heavy, dark material, and she realized that the color of his finely tailored garments was a deep, almost black-blue, the same color as her own elegant gown. The vest and dinner jacket that he wore fit him marvelously, the collar, hem, and end of his sleeves boasting a masterful array of embroidered designs in silver thread. Most striking however, were his eyes- they shone a vivid steel of blue and grey, and looking into them made her blush and quickly turn her gaze back to the flustered young man before her.

The young man had turned to glower at the mysterious onlooker himself, pulling gently on her hand. "Come, dear lady. Let us go where we can talk in private, _away from prying eyes_." He pulled her up onto her feet suddenly, and she heard her fan clatter from her lap onto the floor from his vehemence. "_W-wait.." _

Edward's carriage arrived at the walk of the Artolia Kingdom School, and he was a bit surprised that it was a girl's academy, a finishing school in fact. He had heard a bit from his parents about such schools, and usually, when the girls graduated, they would be already engaged to some wealthy young men from the noble houses. He scoffed at the thought, shaking his head at the apparent similarity of the situation that he had to face back home; only this time, the roles were reversed. He could imagine the thoughts going through those young innocent ladies, being caught up in the same predicament that he was facing now. Then again, just like back home, some women actually liked being surrounded by admirers, a notion that made him sick. He avoided them like the plague at all times back home, and if there are any of those here he would do well to steer clear of them.

Once he had departed the coach, he was ushered along by the headmistress of the school. After learning of his identity, she was very pleased at his decision to attend, politely engaging in idle banter with her as they walked alongside a group of young nobles. _Self-absorbed children_... He thought to himself darkly. _They can joke and laugh about this, but I can bet they wouldn't know what to do with a woman, let alone treat them properly, and not know much else except to… breed with her. _

They soon entered a grand candle-lit parlor where a group of ladies were seated quite properly, and he raised an eyebrow at how they had meticulously arranged themselves about the. This scene before him was so... well rehearsed that he could not help but feel impressed at how the school took such great lengths to ensure that the ladies that graduated from their school would find someone. He felt sad for some of them, of course... for a moment, at least. None of the girls here managed to catch his attention, and he stayed in the shadows, observing.

As the number of girls in the room dwindled, his attention was soon preoccupied with one seated figure, sitting near the windows, surrounded by a anxious handful of young men. From her mannerisms, he could tell that she was feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the copious amount of attention upon her; He felt some sympathy for her, having been in the same situation as the girl for two whole years. He could smell her fear, her discomfort, and when she turned to gaze briefly at him, her verdant green eyes instantly met his bluish grey as if by magnetism.

_She is indeed lovely, _Edward thought to himself, no more so than the other girls in the room, nor the women he had met daily in Makai. The women in his home world had an otherworldly exquisiteness and beauty that would have easily surpassed this mortal girl, but there was _something _about her that caught his interest. He wanted to learn more about her... that he was sure of.

Another young man had begun to pull this intriguing young woman rather forcefully to her feet, and something within him snapped. He did not why he felt so... annoyed at the young man with her, but a overwhelming sense of protectiveness came to his fore, and he strode out of the shadows in silence to walk towards them, the muscles in his body rippling silently in irritation as he approached. He soon stopped in front of them, his voice in a low, commanding tone. "I _suggest _that you unhand this young lady at this very instant, good sir.... it is anything but chivalrous act to treat such a lady with such... crudeness." The cold steel of his eyes narrowed as he fixed a deadly stare onto the ignorant young noble that dared to mistreat this lady so disrespectfully.

"_Excuse me_?" The young gentleman seethed through his teeth at the strange young man, and Bianca felt as if she were being tossed about by the two young men's attentions, a tiny tree caught in a gale. She looked at both of them, and bit her lip as she snatched her hand away from him and stalked out of the room, foregoing picking up her fan and practically in tears as she made her way to the courtyard rose garden. This was becoming insane; She would shame her family by admitting as much, but she certainly did not want to feel like a piece of meat in order to gain a suitable courtship. The two young men watched her leave, and the other turned to Edward, a scowl on his face. "You concern yourself in matters that do not pertain to you, sir." He practically spat at him. "..and now you've gone and made the poor young lady upset."

Bianca took off her gloves and made her way through the garden, the lanterns already alight as the moon settled itself comfortably over the bows and trellises dripping with a new spring canopy. She sat herself down in a plot of wildflowers, not caring if she ruined her dress or not. Her ayah would be furious. Bianca was disappointed with herself. Courtship was the last thing on her mind right now, much less marriage.. or even love, at that point. Marriages, in her household, were simply that of convenience; either make oneself as a wife and bearer of children, or that in the convent and devote oneself solely to God and piety.

She bit her lip when she realized that so many of these young women were being dragged off to lives that they knew nothing about and wanted nothing of. Many times she heard of the woman who had no other choice but cry behind her veils and dresses, but was always sure to be demure and smile when being paraded out into the world on the arm of her husband. Everything had to look fine, to look perfect; It would kill _anyone _slowly, given time.

"_Happy_" was no longer to be the focus of her life- as the second eldest daughter, she had to think of her family, their well-being and their reputations, now; Nothing more was to be expected of her. She could not afford to be selfish, not thought made her hang her head in shame, and she was careful to rub the fresh tears from her eyes so as not to ruin the makeup ayah had tediously applied not even an hour before. Giggles and shouts were beginning to sound in the garden, and Bianca picked herself up from her patch, brushing herself off and smiling as she made her way back to the parlor."_Find yourself an escort for tomorrow_," She chanted to herself. "_This is salvageable. Just as the headmistress said: Flirt with someone. Anyone. Your family needs you to do this.._"

Edward blinked as the young lady stormed out of the room in tears. The sight of her distress made him feel hurt to the pit of his stomach, and he had wanted to go after her, comfort her, but he had to deal with this inconsiderate oaf, first and foremost. He fixed a withering glare at the young man, an unearthly growl arising through his lips and his annoyance at this man came to the fore. "I suggest you show your proper respects, good sir. My name is Edward Silvar, heir of the Marquis of Granville, Rodrigo Silvar. I do not know who you are, nor do I care, but if you don't want your reputation to be ruined... I suggest you stay away from the young lady. She is too good for someone of your... low upbringing."

His words seethed with venom, and he soon took leave of this foppish oaf that had annoyed him so. He was about to go outside to the garden when he saw the young woman he was looking for returning to the parlor from beneath a rose-covered lattice. She jumped as he approached, seemingly as if she had been absorbed within her own thoughts. "Excuse me, milady... I wish to extend my sincerest apologies for the way I acted earlier. I was out of line, I realize... and I do hope that you will forgive me for my mistake." His words to her were gentle and polite, for he honestly felt guilty for needlessly upsetting her in such a manner.

Bianca's smile stayed plastered onto her face as the mysterious young man approached, and she stopped a few feet before him to dip into a graceful, practiced curtsey. "And do please forgive me for being so.. flustered. You have no reason to apologize at all.. it is true that some of these events can become a little.." She cleared her throat politely. "..Intense."She was still deep in her curtsey, and she bowed her head lowly so as to properly introduce herself. "And forgive me for being so rude. I am Miss Bianca of the House of Uccello-Vogel, second daughter to Grisholm and Isabeau Uccello-Vogel." She gracefully arose to stand before him. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Quietly, Bianca took a moment to really observe him at this close distance, to take him in. He was, indeed, rather handsome; though she couldn't put her finger quite on it.. there was something rather feral about him. His mannerisms, his attire spoke otherwise for the time being, but the manner in which he had asserted himself, spoke to the other young gentlemen added to his mysterious nature in volumes. "If I may ask your name, good sir?"

The girl was smiling at him, but he knew that it was anything but a sincere one. After having the same look on his face permanently in those agonizing two years, acting as a rather unwilling participant to his engagement soirees and balls; He nodded, understanding. "It is nothing unreasonable to understand, milady.... I for one, have some experience in the nature of these events, and to tell you the truth, I find them to be... a bit tedious and a bore, actually."

As she curtsied before him, her head bowed low, Edward took his time to study her. Her attire was, in a way, considered conservative to a denizen and noble of Makai. If she knew of the way his suitors normally dressed, she would be scandalized at the mere thought of it. Of course there were exceptions, but that was vastly in the minority of the women he met.

_Bianca Ucello-Vogel, eh? 'Little White Bird'...an interesting family name, though I do admit, that it really fits her. _Her skin was milky white, and he could imagine if the moonlight shone on her, she would be seen as an ethereal beauty, he had no doubt about that. The way she carried herself was graceful, if not a bit unsure; and her flaxen hair also caught his attention. He stifled the urge to raise his hand and run it through her hair, which he had no doubt that it would be as soft as silk.

He smiled gently at her, and bowed politely in return before he announced himself to her. "It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Bianca... my name is Edward Silvar, eldest son and heir to the Marquis of Granville, Rodrigo Silvar, and Lady Henrietta Marlett-Silvar." He then gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently and tenderly, brushing his lips against her gloved hand, before he lifted his head slightly and his bluish grey eyes met her verdant green ones once again.

Bianca found her face bloom into an anxious blush as she felt him study her quietly, and fought the urge to fidget nervously before his gaze. She nodded politely as he gave his titles, and she gasped softly as he finished and steeled his intense eyes with her own. "Marquis of Granville…?" She had never heard of his house before, but it was still nevertheless unbelievable. "Forgive me for sounding so forward.. But surely, sir.. If you are to inherit such a grand estate.. I mean, I do not mean to sound rude.." She fought for composure; She was starting to sound rather disrespectful and was beginning to ramble.

Bianca bowed her head demurely, still conscious of the heat of his polite kiss through the delicate fabric of her glove. "What I mean is.. Surely with a family of such grand estate, you have no interest in being here amongst those who are so much lower than your station of privilege." She blushed, thoroughly humbled before him. However, her heart began to sink- she needed to find an escort for the masque the next evening, and surely this young man would have no interest in someone as far away on the social ladder as she; Indeed, her parents owned a considerable amount of property and prospered in trade and breeding thoroughbred horses, but certainly nothing like a title of Marquis!

Still though, the girl was able to cheer herself up; It may have meant bad luck for her, but there were others who suit him far better than she. "Have you met Mistress Liselotte Del Hauterive?" she offered. "I believe that she was wearing the most exquisite cream-yellow gown for our guests this evening. Her father is a duke, and certainly is very illustrious about these parts! I am sure that you both would have very much in common with each other." Bianca's heart ached for poor Liselotte- as the youngest daughter, her father had shipped her here to the school as soon as he was able to gain more assets for his estate. Her elder brother had married considerably well, and it was known that the Duke was rather stingy about the fact he had to provide dowry for his daughter; Rather he marry her off to someone of higher standing for his own personal gain. "If you would like me to, I could find her for you.."

Edward nodded as she heard her gasp at his father's title. It wasn't a surprise that very little had heard about his family. After all, with their family spending most of their time in Makai, it is no wonder that his family's name was not so well known, except in wonder, of what his father looked like. It had been such a long time since his father had withdrawn from the Society in the human world, after all.

He listened to her, and he smiled at her humbleness before him. An attractive quality that outshone those who were his peers, the inkling of attraction made him wonder if she was the right person for him. He continued to listen to her, and mentioned the name of another young woman called Liselotte. He had caught a glimpse of the girl, and while his heart went out for the lass, she certainly was not the one that had caught his interest.

"I know what you mean... Mistress Bianca..." Edward said in a gentle voice to her. "But unlike my peers of my station, most of them who I consider as uppity snobs, my family is different. Titles and honors are but trappings that most people wear upon themselves to feel important. Strip those away, and we are all normal people. Besides... it is you who I am interested in, Mistress Bianca. Not the other ladies here, even though I admit they are beautiful in their own special way. I hope you don't mind my company as we go to the masque tomorrow evening."

"As for Miss Liselotte... I do admit that she is attractive in her own right, though I must admit I am not interested in meeting her. As I said, I have no need for titles and honors... all I want is the person. Not the superficial rank that is worn around the person. The most I can offer, is my friendship if you wish it so." He said finally, and then paused for a moment. "You seemed concerned about Mistress Liselotte, Mistress Bianca... she a close friend of yours, mayhap?"

Bianca had to fight a tiny giggle as he bluntly referred to the higher class as 'uppity snobs', quickly covering her mouth with her hand to feign a sudden cough. "Oh, excuse me, Sir Edward I-" Her eyes snapped back upward to his request. "P-pardon me? If I may request that you repeat that?" Of all the beautiful, prestigious young women milling about, her wanted her to..?

"I.. my fan.. I need my fan. Where did I put it?" Her body had suddenly become much hotter than she had been expecting, and she began to look for somewhere to sit. Never, not once since being condemned to this awful academy had someone seemed so sincere in wanting to speak to her. What was even more spectacular, was that he had simply asked her to be friends. Friends! Not a sudden, awkward proposal of "love" or hasty marriage; Not a proposition of lewd activity spoken beneath bated breath in her ear. She was dumbstruck.

"Yes… dear Liselotte is in fact my room mate.. She is such a kind, genuine person." _And has enough reputation, finery, and titles to put me to shame_, she remarked inwardly to herself. Her mind began to swim as the world began to wash about her in watercolor. "Please.. Forgive me.. I must sit down.."

Edward smiled gently at her, bemused that she would think so little of herself that she was shocked by his proposal. He intrigued her, and he was truly interested in gaining her trust and friendship, to find out more about this woman that interested him so. "I said, Mistress Bianca... _that I hope you don't mind me escorting you to the masque tomorrow_." He said gently, a hint of amusement in his voice.

He gently left her side for a moment, and found her fan, returning to her side. When he heard about her room mate, he nodded in understanding. "I do believe that you possess the same spirit and kindness as each other, Mistress Bianca. Do not ask me why I know, but I just have a feeling that it is true." He said quietly to her. "I might not have met her just yet, but I am glad to extend my offer of friendship to both of you, if you will accept it. As a matter of fact... let me help you." He went to her side, and gently supported her body with his own, gently guiding her to her seat, as he sat down beside her. "And I do believe that this belongs to you." He said as he gently handed the silk fan to her.

Bianca graciously let him sit her onto a bench in the garden, accepting her fan and took her time to properly compose herself. He was a saint; It seemed that for the slew of awful men that she had to endure over the years, had congealed into this one, perfect entity, as wonderful as they had been uncouth. He was as polite as he was bold and sincere.. And it certainly didn't hurt that he was rather attractive. She looked up at him, and smiled gently. "My goodness.. You certainly know how to surprise a young lady..!"

She cocked her head to the side, and she continued to smile warmly. "And.. I graciously accept your offer." Bianca carefully arose again, sweeping downward into an elegant curtsey and kept her bowed position on the ground, her dress pooling about her in an enchanting midnight wave. "Sir Edward, I would be delighted if you were to kindly escort me to the masque tomorrow." It was always as she had dreamed.. Which made her think. She looked up at him, her face flushed in the moonlight. "Am I.. am I dreaming?"

The girl blushed, remembering the feel of him as he gently held the small of her back to guide her to the bench just a few moments prior; The smell of him on his coat as he stood so close to her. No.. this was real, he was real.

Edward gently watched her reaction and he chuckled softly at her reaction. "Not at all, Mistress Bianca. My mother would have a fit if I didn't treat a lady properly... unlike those brutes that were in your company earlier." He said gently, but managed a rather distasteful sniff at the memory of those unworthy men that milled around her.

The way she cocked her head to her side, her warm smile was breath taking, as did her grace when she curtsied to him. The way the moon shone behind her, bathing her in its rays, highlighted her form, and with her flushing face, he honestly thought he was in the presence of an unearthly beauty, maybe even Selene, the goddess of the moon herself.

He smiled gently as she accepted his offer. "I am grateful that you have accepted my offer, Mistress Bianca... I would be honored to escort you to the masque tomorrow evening. And no, Mistress Bianca... I assure you that this is no dream. I am here with you... and I will be with you. You have my word on that." He said firmly, fixing his reassured gaze onto hers.

Bianca just looked up at the man towering over her in the dim light as she sat herself on the ground, still incredulous of her fantastic luck. "I.. have not yet prepared a proper costume.. Would you rather that we surprise each other, or shall we dress as a.. as a…" She swallowed. "_A couple_?" He could have requested that she dress as a duck at that very moment and she would have agreed.

What girl had not been fantasizing about the masque since the beginning of the term? She had half-heartedly gone out shopping with her ayah for something suitable to wear, and for the first time she was regretting at not looking as seriously as she could have! Nonetheless, she would have the perfect outfit to impress her mysterious gentleman, and she would not let him regret that he had chosen her.

And yet, beneath the excitement, there was still that strange feeling, as if something were indeed, off. Bianca just counted it as nerves as she lifted her hand to him so he could help her up from her kneeling position, gracious and careful, as if they were both participating in a carefully choreographed dance. The moment that his hand had touched hers, the small silver bracelet that she wore slid from beneath her gown sleeve, brushing lightly over his wrist.

He listened to her and then chuckled at her predicament. "I see... perhaps you might consider visiting my estate for a while before the masque. I am sure you will something there that is of interest. My sister and mother are not at home at the moment, since they and my father are at the main house. Silvar Manor, where I live is the family's summer home, where we stay when we feel that we need a trip to the country. Of course, my father sent me here to live there for a moment, as well as to oversee the estate in his stead."

He spoke to her with a gentle, confident tone, and he had no doubt that whatever she wore, it would make her even more beautiful in his eyes. But as he gingerly helped her up from her kneeling position, he caught sight of something metallic sliding from her sleeve. He realized it too late that it was made of silver, as he winced slightly at the burning sensation the deadly metal made upon his skin. Thankfully, he was not of pure werewolf descent, if not this would have hurt more than it , he forced the feeling of pain down, as he helped her up, and let go of her gently before the silver could burn his skin further. He then said to her gently. "Then we are of one accord, Mistress Bianca. What time do you wish me to escort you to the masque tomorrow evening? And I suppose that I will meet you here at the school, to escort you to the masque?"

Bianca smiled at his offer, then graciously smiled. "I thank you, but now I think about it, I do believe that I may have something in mind!" Indeed, as her mind mulled over the shops in town, there was one particular gown she had been interested in.. "And if I daresay, I do believe that you may be quite pleased..!" Her heart practically fluttered within her breast for excitement. Her lucky heart.

The headmistress wandered outside, clapping her hands an announcing that the festivities were over, and that it was time for the young ladies to retire for the evening. Bianca blushed, gave a short curtsey to Edward to thank him for the evening and shyly ambled away to her room, her heart ready to burst through her chest.

Edward politely bowed to her retreating form, then blowing a kiss as the golden curls disappeared through the parlor door. "I see... it is alright then. I look forward to escorting you to the masque, tomorrow eve at half past seven."

He had smiled for the first time that night; Not one of the insincere, forced ones he was used to giving, but a true smile. Bianca certainly intrigued him, and he was looking forward for the masque tomorrow. He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist where the silver bracelet had brushed against it. Thankfully, besides a slight throbbing on the exposed flesh, there wasn't a burn mark , else he may have been forced to explain to her how it got there.

His footman noticed that his Young Master smiling as he made his way back to the coach, and wistfully inquired the reason as to why. "Did you meet someone interesting there, Young Master? It is been a while since you really looked so.. happy."

Edward just conjured up the image of Bianca in his mind, and then nodded with a smirk. "Indeed I have, George... indeed I have. And I cannot wait to see her once more, tomorrow eve." His tone was wistful, and the carriage made its way back to Silvar Manor. For once in a long while, after two years of pure hell in Makai, he was finally able to sleep a peaceful sleep, a smile on his face, as he dreamed about a beautiful woman with flaxen hair, bathed in the beauty of moonlight behind her.


End file.
